The present invention relates to communications technology and more particularly to radio frequency (RF) receiver systems and the methods of such receivers.
An RF receiver is an electronic circuit that enables a particular radio signal to be separated from all others being received and converted into a format suitable for further processing. In an RF receiver unwanted frequency products can exist with wanted signals at the receiver inputs. For instance, it may be desired for an RF receiver to operate in an environment with interferers, one example may be the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) signal, which is used, among other applications, in connecting WiFi hotspots with each other and to other parts of the internet. These unwanted signals are known as interferers or block signals. If these out of band signals are not eliminated or attenuated, signal distortion and saturation within the receiver may result.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for reducing signal distortion and saturation within an RF receiver.